Sayonara wa Iwanai
by asakura hanna
Summary: Quando tudo termina ao pôr-do-sol, é difícil imaginar que uma tempestade ocorra...especialmente quando vem do seu próprio sangue...YK e os outros..se eu falar mais estraga...detesto sumários!
1. Default Chapter

**(Yu Yu não me pertence...bem que eu queria...mas um dia e ainda vou fazer um mangá! E vai ter que ter um Yusuke Urameshi!)Meu primeiro fic!!!**

**Sayonara wa Iwanai**

Quando era mais nova nunca pensei  que meu futuro viria a ser assim. 

Não que ele não seja bom; estou casada com o homem que amo, realizei meu sonho profissional, tenho uma ótima casa,  dois filhos maravilhosos.....mas, e quanto ao futuro?

O que irei fazer quando tudo aquilo que eu amo me deixar? Ou o contrário?

E quanto aos meus medos? Afinal...eu ainda sou apenas uma humana tentando alcançar a felicidade.

Mas o que é felicidade?

Será esse sentimento de alegria em meu peito? E se não for isso? 

Porque há tantas dúvidas  com relação a isso? Será que não sou feliz?

Ou pior: não consigo fazer minhas pessoas queridas alcançarem a felicidade?

Porque tantas dúvidas? Tanta névoa?

Sempre o mesmo sonho...a mesma visão do futuro.

Será que vai acabar assim..?

~*~ 

"Keiko...desse jeito eu vou morrer de fome!"

A jovem mulher virou-se e olhou para seu companheiro, "Tava no mundo da lua é?" 

"Desculpe Yusuke...acabei me distraindo."

O homem, que não parecia ter mais de vinte anos, levantou-se da mesa e chegou perto da companheira, com uma expressão séria no rosto. Suavemente, envolveu sua cintura com seus braços de modo a abraçar-lhe por trás, visto que ela não tirou os olhos da panela que quase tinha tido seu conteúdo queimado.

"Algo lhe incomoda?" perguntou-lhe tão suave e perto de seu ouvido que Keiko sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha "Pode me contar se estiver chateada comigo."

"Não se preocupe, Yu. Não é nada...apenas ...pensando, sabe?" disse, escondendo totalmente a vergonha e o arrepio que lhe dava ao ter Yusuke tão perto de seu corpo, tão envolvente.

"Humm...não vai me contar mesmo é? Eu sou bem curioso p´ressas coisas...Ainda mais se tratando do meu café -da- manhã".Riu. Com tanta intensidade que quase fez sua esposa enfiar sua mão na panela que estava na sua frente.

"Ahhh!Yusuke! Não se apóie tanto em mim! Eu não sou tão forte pra te agüentar!!!" 

Por apenas um milímetro da panela quente, Keiko tentou se recompor de modo a não queimar sua mão (e também se soltar de Yusuke).

 "Você me agüentou todos esses anos! Viu como é forte!?"

"Eu agüentei seu caráter, não seu peso!" Keiko elevou o tom de voz e, após desligar o fogo e ver que tinha perdido MESMO  o que estava cozinhando, encarou Yusuke, que há essa hora já estava 'a alguns passos seus. 

  "Seu gênio continua o mesmo....mas seu peso aumentou bastante!Hahahaha!" e saiu tranqüilamente de perto se dirigindo ao armário  para pegar uma frigideira. 

Por um momento,Keiko sentiu todas suas dúvidas esvaírem-se como se houvesse uma chuva em seu coração, lavando todo aquilo que a perturbava.Podia se dizer que essa chuva tinha nome....ele sempre conseguia afastar,mesmo que por um breve momento, tudo aquilo que a incomodava, sempre a fazia rir. Desde criança.

-Será que Yusuke é feliz?-  

"Yusu...AAHH!!!"

"Achou que eu ia deixar barato ne? Ninguém zoa com o um Urameshi sem ter troco!!"

(vendo distração da esposa novamente, aproveitou e encheu um copo  com água e,indo  por  trás, apenas esperou ela virar-se para encharcá-la e agarrá-la pela cintura, prensando-a ao armário.)

"Seu bakayaro! Olha  a bagunça!!!"

"Ah..." com uma voz incrivelmente sensual (era raro ver isso nele em plenas nove da manhã e morto de fome^^) 

"Mas você fica linda com essa roupa  colada...." 

Aproximou seu quadril do dela e a abraçou mais forte. Keiko corou...um rosa tão intenso que sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. (-Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo casados ela  ainda não se acostumou.hehe....depois sou eu que não expresso o que sinto!-)  

"Bobo!" abaixou o rosto tentando esconder a prova da vergonha "Sorte sua eles não estarem aqui!Agora deixa eu fazer o café..."

"Você não gosta que eu fique perto de você?" Yusuke a aproximou mais ainda e baixou mais o tom de voz, quase grudando a boca na orelha de Keiko, mas gentilmente.

"Yusuke..." 

Yusuke olhou gentilmente para Keiko, parecia querer mostrar todo seu amor de uma só vez pelo olhar. Admiração, amor, carinho, desejo...todas essas emoções se transmitiam pelo seu olhar...e cada vez mais próximo de seus lábios....

Keiko, por sua vez, com as bochechas rosadas, esqueceu-se totalmente da blusa molhada (e do fato de estar com uma frigideira na mão esquerda.), apenas deixou-se envolver por  todo aquele carinho, toda aquela atmosfera confortável, suave, que apenas Yusuke lhe proporcionava; sentiu o calor de seu marido lhe esquentar...todas aquelas vibrações sensuais que percorriam seu corpo cada vez mais intensas,  sentia o coração bater forte...a respiração pausada....as mãos indo de encontro ao pescoço dele.... e , fechando os olhos....

TUMP!

"AAAAI!!! Que é isso???" perguntava Yusuke com as mãos na cabeça tentando amenizar a dor: UMA FRIGIDEIRADA NA CABEÇA!!!!

"Por ter molhado a cozinha!!! E eu!" Keiko respondeu colocando ambas as mãos na cintura, erguendo a cabeça e empinando o nariz.

"Ninguém zoa com um Urameshi sem levar  o troco, você mesmo não disse isso?"

"As palavras não são mesmo o meu forte...mas, mudando de assunto...Eu TÔ COM FOME!!!"

"A culpa é toda sua! Fica me distraindo! Limpa a sujeira que você fez enquanto eu faço o café! Seja útil para mim!" Jogando um pano na cara de Yusuke, foi até a geladeira.

"Sim senhora..." Começou a limpar os respingos de água que cobriam uma pequena porção do chão da cozinha, com um sorriso meio bobo estampado no rosto.

"Keiko?"

"Oi?"

"Sim." 

"Sim o que, Yus.." 

Ele já havia deixado a cozinha, o pano estava sobre o a mesa junto ao copo. Então, Keiko lembrou-se da pergunta que fizera mentalmente a Yusuke e não tivera tempo de fazê-la em voz alta. Eles sempre tiveram esse laço mental, e até agora ele permanecia firme, inabalável.

Com essa resposta, finalmente suas dúvidas sumiram, sentia-as todas respondidas mesmo sem respostas diretas. Apenas foi preciso uma palavra e todas automaticamente se apagaram. 

Keiko sentiu-se feliz. Conseguira achar sua felicidade; ela sempre estivera ali, do seu lado, e foi capaz de perceber que não era apenas uma, mas três. Ela dependia deles...era a aprovação deles que buscava e, tendo-a do mais complicado dos três, já se sentia totalmente aliviada. 

Ela era REALMENTE feliz.

Mesmo sem ele estar por perto para ouvir, mesmo estando sozinha, as palavras pareciam querer pular de sua boca. E no silêncio do aposento vazio, fluíram.

"Obrigado, Yusuke."

~*~

Não longe dali, dois pares de olhos observavam a residência do jovem casal. Duas figuras esguias, sem classificação adequada, em cima de um telhado vizinho...

"Então nosso rei vive aqui? No ningenkai?"uma das silhuetas inquiriu ao que parecia ser uma mulher.

"É... as humanas realmente devem ter algo de especial: primeiro o pai, agora o filho..."

"A previsão estava clara?"

"Como água, meu amigo. Hoje 'à noite..."

"Hum...vai ver?"

"Sempre quis saber como era. Não vou desperdiçar a chance, ainda mais se tratando do rei!"

"Mas como diz o ditado :" depois da tempestade vêm a bonança..."ao contrário, nesse caso..."

                                                                                                                 owari?

Comentários, críticas..até abacaxi eu aceito!


	2. Bokutachi no Kisetsu

(De novo...Yu Yu não me pertence porque ,se assim fosse, eu faria muitos, mas MUITOS mesmo, momentos românticos entre Yusuke e Keiko...Eu amo vocês dois!!! E outra coisita, esse é meu primeiro fic,  por isso me desculpem pelos erros de português e pela confusão!!!)Agora...

Sayonara wa Iwanai

Cap. 2  "Boku-tashi no Kisetsu" 

Era um Domingo nublado e, apesar do início da primavera, algumas nuvens negras se formavam lentamente no céu...

-"Logo vai chover."- Pensou a jovem figura de cabelos vermelhos enquanto olhava o céu pela janela de seu quarto –"Está bem diferente daquele dia...foi a última vez que os vi..." -

Realmente, não houvera céu mais bonito que aquele de seis meses atrás.-"Como será que eles estão?"- Fazia tempo que não os via, mas recebia notícias regularmente através de Botan que, para surpresa dele, o visitava quase toda semana. Foi através dela que ficou sabendo do namoro de Shizuru com um empresário sete anos mais velho que ela – não estranhou...ela era madura demais (e estranha também) para um homem de vinte anos; de Kuwabara trabalhando como entregador de pizza (tudo isso só para comprar um presente para sua "Yukininha")...Aliás, lembrar-se de Yukina lembrou-lhe  dele, seu antigo amigo e companheiro. Havia tempo que não o via, mais tempo do que os outros; Botan lhe disse que ainda estava patrulhando para Enki-sama mas nada muito certo sobre isso. Hiei sempre fora distante, anti-social, para ficar fazendo visitas...(ou muito tímido ^°^).

-"Quando ele quiser, ele aparece.."-pensou novamente Kurama, até que...

-TOC!

Ouviu um barulho na janela mas não viu nada, -"Talvez tenha sido apenas a chuva"- pensou indiferente, fechando os olhos.

-TOC!TOC!

Olhou novamente para a janela: nada. A chuva já havia engrossado bastante, estava...

-TOC!TOC!TOC!TOC!TCO!

-Mas o que...? o ruivo virou-se para ver o que estava acontecendo na janela quando deu de cara com uma sombra baixa ,MUITO baixa, batendo furiosamente do lado de fora do vidro da janela .Engraçado era que a figura parecia familiar a ele-"Parece o...Não pode ser!!!!"- reconheceu a figura.

-Hiei!!!!!! 

Kurama correu para abrir a janela. O "espetadinho" estava completamente ensopado, tremendo muito e, com a força da chuva, seu cabelo de espetado já não tinha mais nada, nem ao menos se via seus olhos.

-Espere um minuto, vou pegar uma toalha pra você.-Kurama dirigiu-se ao banheiro,deixando Hiei congelando no quarto.

Voltou ao quarto, já com umas toalhas e novas roupas para ele, já que aquelas estavam encharcadas.

-Toma, se enxugue.- Kurama estendeu a toalha ao amigo- Tá muito gelada a chuva??-perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Hn. K-K-Kitsune i-i-diota! P-P-Porque n-não...ATCHOO!-Hiei limpou o nariz ,embaraçado,deu graça aos deuses que era Kurama quem estava ali, e não alguém como Kuwabara e Yusuke.

-Eu achei que os koorimes fossem acostumados ao frio...pelo jeito, acho que não.HAHAHAHAHA- Kurama não conseguiu mais segurar o riso, enquanto que Hiei apenas sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha e raiva.

-"Como pode um Youkai classe S passar por essa humilhação??!!!Maldito ningenkai!"-praguejou Hiei.

- Não vai se trocar?

-eh...hein?...vo-você quer dizer..? tirar a roupa?- De repente, Hiei sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

-Não, plantar bananeira. É lógico que é tirar a roupa, né?! Você tá quase pegando uma pneumonia!-falou com a cara de "mais-tá-mais-do-que-na-cara-né."

-Aqui???Com você???-Hiei tremeu ao falar isso (mais do que já estava né?!). Sentiu-se ainda mais quente-"Será que é febre?"-pensou.

-Tá com vergonha??Ou é medo mesmo?- Kurama começou a provocá-lo, era engraçado ver o amigo desse jeito.

-eu não tenho medo de nada. Hiei tentou parecer sério, mas aquele calor inexplicável no rosto o estava incomodando.

-então prove. Kurama cruzou os braços e encostou-se na parede, seus olhos estavam com um brilho desafiador.

Hiei vacilou ao ouvir tais palavras. Agora precisaria tirar, tornou-se uma questão de honra, não podia sujar sua reputação.

-tá bom... –murmurou. Com isso, ficou de costas para Kurama e, com muita coragem, foi tremulamente tirando a vestimenta. Quando se viu só de cueca (*eu lá vou saber se os youkais usam cueca ou não???imagine o que quiser nessa parte. "algo" eles devem usar*¬¬)virou-se para encarar Kurama e ... NÃO ACHOU NINGUÉM!!!!

Apenas um bilhetinho no armário:

"hehehehe...não se preocupe, eu não costumo molestar crianças, viu?! seu pervertido!!!!Têm uma troca de roupa em cima da cama, vê se coloca.

PS:HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! ^^ "

-AHHHHHHH!VOCÊ ME PAGA,KITSUNE!!!!

~Depois de um tempo~

-Desculpa Hiei, é que você estava hilário!!-Kurama segurou o riso de novo, já estava ficando com câimbra nas bochechas. Teve que sentar na cama para não "rolar" de tanto rir.

-Hn.-Hiei (agora devidamente vestido com uma calça larga de moletom e uma blusona) apenas o olhava sério. No fundo, estava se divertindo com isso, fazia tempo que não conversava com o amigo, sentia falta desses momentos, em que não se preocupava com nada, apenas relaxava. Já que, agora, sua vida estava tomando outros rumos, e sua mente ficando lotada de preocupações.

-Mas, afinal, o que o trouxe aqui?- Kurama fez a pergunta de um milhão de reais (* "Há-Há-E" *)- Não achei que fosse aparecer tão cedo, você parecia gostar do patrulhamento, ou já decidiu contar tudo para a Yukina?

-Eu vou ter uma cria. –Hiei falou secamente.

- O QUÊE????

                                                                                                                           Tsuzuku

(E então? Gostaram? Mais uma vez GOMEN PELOS ERROS!!! E PELO KURAMA TER FICADO MEIO OOC...realmente, o Kurama é um personagem difícil de imaginar, e a sua relação com o Hiei...¬¬ mas eu vou dar o meu melhor nisso!Sem medo!^^

Um arigato especial para CHIBI YOUKAI ONNA- muito obrigado pela review, fiquei muito feliz!!E quanto ao confuso...a história é meio confusa mesmo, mas eu estou fazendo assim de propósito porque eu adoro aquelas histórias em que você tem que reparar em cada detalhe, fica dando uma de detetive, adivinhando *COF* a ordem * COF * correta * COF COF * dos capítulos * COFCOFCOFCOFCOF*...well, mas você achou o meu jeito de escrever confuso? Pode falar! Sou aberta a críticas!

Reviews, comentários...agora além de abacaxi eu também aceito maçã! To com uma vontade...


	3. Nozomarete umarete kita wakejanai

 Novamente...(Yu Yu não me pertence...senão eu teria feito o Yoh ser filho do Yusuke com a Keiko!)

Sem mais delongas...

Sayonara wa Iwanai

Cap.2(continuação) Nozomarete umarete kita wake ja nai no sa

Hiei estava calado, observava seu amigo como se não fosse nada demais. Kurama, por outro lado, custava a acreditar.Se não tivesse ouvido a notícia do próprio, não teria acreditado.

-" Hiei...pai?!"-pensou,ainda digerindo a notícia."Mas se ele é o pai...a mãe...".Kurama arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta...

-Que que foi? Por que você tá me olhando desse jeito?- Hiei esbravejou. Estava com uma expressão séria no rosto, apesar do leve rubor nas bochechas.

-Você tá grávido!!!!!!!! Parabéns!!!!!!

-MAS O QUE VOCÊ TÁ PENSANDO??!!!!!- Hiei ficou roxo ...seria raiva ou vergonha???

-Ué? Você não falou que ia ter uma cria???- Kurama fez a maior cara de inocente do mundo....estava se divertindo demais para parar. E queria ver o koorime admitir quem era a mãe; em suma, estava jogando verde para colher maduro (como Yusuke diria nessa situação). Hiei podia ser muito inteligente e perspicaz quando o assunto era luta, mas nas "relações humanas"...acabava por ser inocente, de certo modo, e tímido, BEM tímido.

-NÃO SOU EU QUEM ESTÁ ESPERANDO!!!!É A ....-Hiei calou-se por um instante, percebeu aonde o amigo queria chegar...e ele não estava disposto a falar tão cedo.

-É a ...???

-Hn. Não te interessa.- Novamente ficou de costas, não queria mostrar o pequeno, não , ENORME rubor que aparecia em sua face.

-Se você não vai me contar, porque veio atrás de mim??-Kurama cruzou os braços, Hiei estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de se compreender, uma hora quer conversar,outra não...estava até parecendo a Botan, quando ele perguntava a ela sobre a vida pessoal e a garota acabava enrolando e enrolando...-"É...acho que estou perdendo o meu poder de persuasão."

Hiei novamente se viu sem ação diante do Kitsune.Afinal, porque veio pedir ajuda? Sempre fora orgulhoso o suficiente para não se humilhar desse jeito, não era preciso fazer tudo isso por algo que nem havia nascido ainda, e nem sabia se realmente iria nascer. Ela o havia deixado livre das responsabilidades de pai, que ele nem sabia direito quais eram, nunca havia tido um pai...então por que?

-Eu... queria...saber...- Não, não conseguiria falar...era humilhante demais. Mesmo sendo Kurama, era muita humilhação admitir que Hiei, a criança proibida, não sabia o que era ter um pai, SER um pai...tudo porque ele não foi desejado ao nascer... .

-A...criança...eu...não...- Hiei parou, mas o que é que estava fazendo? Dizer que não queria que a criança nascesse não ajudaria em nada. Ele tinha medo, sim, se já está difícil agora imagine depois que a "cria" nascer... mas não desejá-la, não deixá-la nascer, não mostrar a ela que ele estaria ali, sim, o "pai" estaria ali, só provaria uma coisa- a pior de todas possíveis- que ele havia herdado o caráter das mulheres do gelo, as mesmas que o abandonaram, que o jogaram do penhasco, que o temiam, que não queriam que ele nascesse.... E isso o assustava mais do que a idéia de ser pai...

-Eu sei que é difícil para você, Hiei...

Kurama colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, sentia pena do koorime que cresceu sem amor, sem companhia, e agora teria que dar tudo isso a um ser que seria totalmente dependente dele.

-E não é justo deixar a criança sem pai...

Hiei nada falou.

-Você não foi desejado ao nascer...mas deseja que essa criança nasça, não é? Kurama perguntou com um tom de voz semelhante ao de uma mãe, quando aconselha o filho...pensando bem, ele realmente era mais que um companheiro para Hiei, era um conselheiro, um amigo.

Hiei empalideceu...sim, era isso que ele queria, um filho...Concordou levemente com a cabeça.

-Você dará um bom pai, Hiei. Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.- Sorriu gentilmente.

Hiei abaixou a cabeça. A chuva já havia parado, não tinha mais motivo para continuar ali. Moveu-se em direção a janela. Quando estava pronto para ir, Kurama o chamou:

-Nós estaremos sempre aqui para te ajudar, amigo.- e sorriu novamente, no melhor estilo do Yoh quando diz "Pra tudo se tem um jeito",batendo de leve no ombro do koorime.

Hiei não o encarou, apenas moveu-se e sumiu na escuridão da noite. Kurama notou algo reluzindo no chão, abaixou-se e encontrou uma pedra preciosa, aquela que vem das lágrimas dos koorimes, aquela que significava toda a angústia, todo o remorso, toda gratidão...a primeira lágrima de Hiei.

Tudo porque não havia sido desejado ao nascer...

Tsuzusu...

(Oi de novo people!!! Minha terceira atualização seguida...e a última! A partir de agora acabou-se os capítulos já prontos...e começam os que eu estou desenvolvendo. Semana que vem, se a Usp e minha mente me permitir, eu vou atualizar...previsão para quinta. Só depende do que vocês me disserem agora: vocês querem que eu narre o que aconteceu com o Kurama depois disso, narre sobre o Kuwabara ou já parta para a história central (que é Yusuke e Keiko,lógico...)...eu tenho algo em minha mente...mas acho que é complicado...¬¬

E agora meus arigato especiais para : 

Nandinha Shinomori: domo arigato gozaimasu! Eu já ouvi muita gente falando desse negócio de cria...tenho que colocar isso mais vezes já que o pessoal gosta! Quanto a mâmi dessa cria...acho que vocês não vão se surpreender muito, o fato mais estarrecedor virá por parte do Kurama...hehehehehehehe Eu vou me esforçar ao máximo para não demorar! Por isso sempre mande Reviews para me apoiar e criticar!

Sakura Lucy Li: que bom que você gostou^^ só não morra por favor! Eu não quero me responsabilizar por isso!! Eu também achei que ficou ooc...espero que esse não tenha ficado muitoT_T ainda estou me acostumando. E pode postá-lo no seu site sim...eu dei uma bizoiada lá, muito legal seu site viu!^~

Elfa: thanks!e me responde uma coisa...o Kurama trabalha no que? Ele bebe muito? Só depois que eu entendi pq vc falou marido...eu sou muito lerda mesmo ¬¬

Rin: gomen gomen gomen por não ter sido do jeito que você queria...T_T mas não deixe de ler...quem sabe o que uma estudante de letras desvairada bebendo muita coca-cola pode fazer...aliás, vc acaba de me dar uma idéia...**

E por hoje é só! )

Críticas, comentários, idéias, abacaxis, maçãs...aceito tudo, mas dou preferência a abacate...não sei pq quando eu escrevi esse cap. Me deu uma vontade...**


	4. Ai desu? Wakaranai

Pois é...Yu Yu não me pertence, pois, se assim fosse, haveria um OVA especial com o Yusuke encenando o Aquiles (mas com o roteiro do filme, não o de Homero).

E finalmente...

**Sayonara wa Iwanai- cap. 3**

**"Ai desu!!Wakaranai"**

Beeeeep! Beeeeep! Beeeeeep!

'Porcaria de despertador!'

Beeeeep! Beeeeeep! Beeeeeeep!

'A...Só mais cinco minutos… '.

Beeeeeep! Beeeeeeeep! Beeeeeep!

'Ai…mas q…'

- KAZU!!! DESLIGA ESSA DE DESPERTADOR! ACORDA SEU VAGABUNDO!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ta bom Shizuka...Também não precisa gritar com essa voz de gralha...

-O QUEEEE!!!!!!!!!???

-Nada não maninha! Nadinha! Eu já levantei ta! Já tô descendo!!!!

'E assim começa mais um dia na vida de Kazuma Kuwabara...', pensou o jovem, agora com vinte e um anos de idade, indo ao banheiro. Ao chegar lá, olhou-se no espelho: continuava com a mesma "cara de pastel" - o jeitinho 'carinhoso' de Yusuke falar dele - só que agora com uma aura diferente, um trejeito mais 'adulto', 'responsável', digamos assim, apesar de continuar dorminhoco, ralando na faculdade, fazendo bicos para ganhar um 'extra' e loucamente apaixonado pela sua Yukininha...

'Yukina...'

Ah, Yukina. Só de pensar, ou ainda, ouvir o nome dela, já o faz delirar... . O passar dos anos apenas aumentou a paixão do rapaz pela pequena youkai do gelo, principalmente com eles vivendo sob o mesmo teto.

' Eu preciso ter mais coragem...'.

Já havia três anos que Yukina morava ali, e Kuwabara ainda não havia se declarado abertamente. Corrigindo, ele até havia, mas Yukina ainda não entendia o conceito de 'amor' para os ningens, ou "é muito esperta e se faz de sonsa pra fugir das suas cantadas baratas!"- como Yusuke sempre repetia.

'Aquele imbecil, retardado!', apertou com força a escova de dente e a enfiou na boca,' é lógico que a MINHA Yukininha ainda não entende os nossos costumes direito!'

"Ah, fala sério, Kuwabara. Faz três anos que ela ta aqui e ainda não entende nossos costumes... conversa pra boi dormir! (nooossaaa.... essa eu tirei do arco-da–véia)"- ele diria isso com certeza.

'Ela é inocente seu retardado!!! Não é um tarado igual você!'. Kuwabara escovava os dentes com força.

"Mais vai ser inocente assim na China, né, o pastel! Ela não vê Tv não?! Se quiser eu ensino pra ela o REAL sentido do AMOR..."- sim, definitivamente o Yusuke falaria isso.

"Kazu!-gritou Shizuka ao abrir a porta do banheiro- Sai logo desse banheiro porque tem...

"AH SEU DESGRAÇADO!!!"

"AAAAAH!!!! ME LARGA SEU IDIOTA!!!"

"HÃ?!Shizuka?"- Kuwabara acordou de seu transe.Estava apertando o pescoço de sua irmãzinha!!!!(e estava com a escova na boca...)- "Que você ta fazendo aqui??"

"TUMP"!!!

"AIAII"!!!- Kuwabara esfregou a cabeça.-"Desculpa, poh!Eu tava distraído"!!-Voltou a escovar os dentes.

"Seu retardado!"- massageou o pescoço. Definitivamente, seu irmão estava ficando cada vez mais lunático... 'Deve ser falta de mulher... haha. Mas, pelo menos assim eu ainda tenho motivo pra bater nele... acho que isso ia me fazer falta. É tão relaxante!'

"Vai ficar quanto tempo parada ai na porta?"- Kuwabara cuspiu na pia (juro que eu não queria escrever isso!!! Mas é que mostra a relação dos dois!!)"Depois eu é que sou o estranho da família..."

Shizuka encostou-se no batente da porta cruzando os braços."Você é o estranho do mundo, não só dessa família!".

"QUE!"- lançou um olhar de raiva, o qual foi totalmente ignorado.

"Mas VOLTANDO ao que eu queria dizer antes de você me ATACAR- passou a mão nos cabelos- Anda logo nesse banheiro que tem visita pra você. A Yukina já deve estar cansada de fazer sala..."- fez um **sinal** de saco cheio com a mão ( acho que eu não posso escrever isso aqui...mas tudyu bem!)

"Quem é?"- Kuwabara passou gel nos cabelos, que ultimamente estavam mais rebeldes do que nunca-"Puta, visita em plena segunda-feira de manhã?? Ou é muito urgente, ou é alguém igual o ..."

"É o Yusuke, maninho."- deu um sorriso sarcástico- "E eu acho que é para te..."

"O QUE!!! É AQUELE DESGRAÇADO???"-Agarrou os ombros de Shizuka-"E A YUKINA ESTA FAZENDO SALA PARA ELE???"-não parou de chacoalha-la.

"M-M-M-as q-quem q-que v- você q-queria que estivesse l-lá.!!!PÁRA COM ISSO KAZU!!!"

"PRECISO SALVAR A MINHA YUKININHA!!!!"

Dito isto, largou Shizuka, que deu duas voltas e cai sentada, sem antes soltar um ENORME palavrão, o qual também não posso descrever,e saiu em direção a sala.

Enquanto isso...

Yusuke estava sentado no sofá. Fazia quase meia hora que esperava Kuwabara. Começou a bater o pé impaciente. À sua frente, estava Yukina, mexendo com um brinquedinho de madeira (bem velho, por sinal). Os dois já haviam desistido de conversar a alguns minutos,não tinham muitos assuntos em comum...Na verdade,o que havia de comum entre os dois, fora Kuwabara e a mestra, era Keiko...Mas,sobre ela, Yusuke desconversava.

'Mas que coisa! O Kuwabara ta fazendo o que no banheiro que demora tanto! Caramba! Ficar bonito ele não consegue, só se fizer plástica...E a Shizuka foi mas não voltou...Saco!'

"Com certeza ele já está descendo, Yusuke-san."

"Hã?! AH! Sim, sim...já deve estar descendo..."-rodou os olhos; era a quinta vez que Yukina falava isso, e Yusuke já estava começando a se irritar com ela. Realmente, se ele e Yukina fossem os únicos que sobrevivessem caso acontecesse uma tragédia, a humanidade estaria perdida.

'O que será que ela conversa com o Kuwabara?'

Não que ele não gostasse de Yukina; a menina é perfeita: simpática, doce, cozinha bem, bonita (MUITO bonita)... Mas esse era o problema. Perfeita demais. Ela não tinha uma voz irritante; não fumava, muito menos bebia;não vestia uma roupa provocante só para fazer vontade e depois te estapear por você querer algo mais...O que acabava a deixando apenas 'menina' aos olhos de Yusuke.

'Mas faz bem o tipinho do Kuwabara...Mas aquele filho-da-mãe que não apare...'

"AI!"-Yukina gemeu.

"O que aconteceu?" Yusuke se pôs ao lado dela.

"Acho que entrou algo no meu dedo...está ardendo."

e na escada

"PRECISO SALVAR A MINHA YUKININHA!!!"

Kuwabara atravessou o corredor desesperado. Há alguns minutos atrás tivera a sensação de Yusuke estar falando com ele, e agora descobre que o maldito estava na sala fazendo sabe se lá o que com a sua doce, pura e casta Yukina...'AQUELE DESGRAÇADO MISERÁVEL!!

Começou a pular os degraus de dois em dois...foi quando ouviu vozes...Essa voz..é da Yukina!.Parou. Precisava ouvir o que estava se passando. Queria pegar Urameshi no flagrante. Se aproximou mais da porta.

"Ai!Está doendo!" Yukina?? O que está acontecendo com você meu amor??

"Calma...é só relaxar que passa"

"É que isso nunca aconteceu comigo..." "ISSO"???ISSO O QUE YUKINA???

"Daqui a pouco acostuma...eu já tiro" TIRAR???? O QUÊ?????!!!!

"Não sabia que doía tanto..." YUKINAAAAA!!!!A MINHA PURA YUKININHA!!!!!

"Pronto!Acabou!"QUANDO EU COLOCAR AS MINHAS MÃOS EM VOCÊ URAMESHI EU...

"NOSSA!Como é grande! Eu nunca tinha visto algo assim!!!" YUKINAAAAAA!!!! ATÉ VOCÊ!!!!!QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ NÃO É PURA, CASTA E VIRGINAL???

"É né...agora coloca na boca e chu..."

"AH NÃO!!! ISSO JÁ FOI LONGE DEMAIS!!!!"

Kuwabara invadiu a sala e voou, literalmente, no pescoço de Yusuke, que estava agachado ao lado de Yukina.

"AGH! KUWABARA!!! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO???"-Yusuke reverte a chave de braço de Kuwabara, segurando a cabeça dele.

"NEM VEM COM ESSA URAMESHI!!! EU OUVI TUDO!!! SEU FILHO DA MÃE!!! COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COM A YUKINA !!! E NA MINHA CASA!!!!-Kuwabara desfez a chave de Yusuke e tornou a prender seu pescoço.Estava tomado pela raiva.-E VOCÊ!-apontou para Yukina- SUA TRAÍRA!!! COMO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO??

"Kazuma...eu não entendo o que você está dizendo...-Yukina olhava para Kuwabara sem entender o que se passava.

"AGORA SE FAZ DE DESENTENDIDA????!!!HÁ...NUNCA PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE ASSIM YUKINA!!!-Kuwabara gritava na sala. Estava vermelho de raiva. O único pensamento que vinha a sua mente era a de que Yusuke se aproveitara de Yukina e ela consentira com isso.Estava louco de raiva!-"E EU ACHANDO QUE...

Nesse momento, Yusuke se solta e desfere um soco bem dado na cara de Kuwabara, que cai atrás do sofá.

"Hunf! Seu idiota! Isso é pra você aprender a ficar quieto de vez em quando,retardado!"

"KAZUMA!!!Yusuke-san!! Por que fez isso???"-Yukina olhava desesperada para Yusuke.Não entendia nada do que se passava.Fez menção de ir ajudar Kuwabara quando este se levantou. Estava com o nariz torto e sangrando muito."Kazuma...você está be...

"Por que?"-Olhou intensamente Yukina. Tal fora a intensidade, que a menina deu um pulo."Porque você fez isso comigo??? E justo com ele???-Kuwabara sentiu os olhos arderem, mas segurou o choro. Seria mais humilhação do que já estava passando. ´Por que a vida é tão injusta comigo...?? Meu melhor amigo e a mulher que amo...

"Kazuma..."-Yukina estava assustada.Nunca tinha visto ele assim.Será que havia feito algo errado?

Yusuke, por sua vez, assistia a tudo de camarote, encostado na batente da porta. Quem sabe ele deixando o mal entendido por mais algum tempo os dois não se acertavam? Foi quando olhou para Kuwabara. Nunca havia visto o amigo com o semblante tão caído, tão derrotado. Se Keiko fizesse isso que Kuwabara estava pensando, com ele, matava ela e o cara.Hunf...a quem estou enganando...Olhou para cima, suspirou, e caminhou em direção a seu amigo.

"O seu pastel...não é nada disso que você está pensando!"-se agachou para olhar nos olhos de Kuwabara, que o olhava com raiva- "O que acontece é que uma farpa entrou no dedo da Yukina, e eu fui tirar pra não inflamar!"

"Mas...mas e aquela hora que ...-ele ainda não acreditava.Será que tinha sido tão idiota a ponto de confundir "isso" com "aquilo"?

"É que ela era muito grande, Kazuma, e meu dedo estava doendo muito.- Yukina se aproximou dele e mostrou o dedo machucado.-"Então Yusuke-san me disse para colocar o dedo na boca que ajudaria a passar a dor"-Sorriu. O sorriso mais puro e doce aos olhos de Kuwabara...

"Nunca entrou uma farpa no seu dedo, KAZUMA???-Shizuka entrou na sala. Estava com o rosto vermelho de tanto rir,-"Com esse brinquedo que Yukina vive segurando, não era de se estranhar que alguma hora ela se machucasse."-deu um sorrisinho sarcástico, que não passou despercebido por ninguém.Quer dizer, passou despercebido por Yukina.

".................-Kuwabara emudeceu. Ficou branco, vermelho,laranja, azul...bem, ficou mais colorido que "Suzuki, o artista", até ficar roxo e cair desmaiado no chão.

"Ih...esse não tem jeito mesmo"-Shizuka acendeu um cigarro.

"haha! Cara mais sem noção não existe."

"Kazuma?" –´não entendi nada...

Depois de um tempo

"E então , Urameshi?- Kuwabara reclinou-se na poltrona da sala.Ainda estava vermelho."Veio aqui a essa hora da manhã pra que? Pra zoar da minha cara?"

"Não.Mas isso veio de brinde...-oquee???Kuwabara murmurou. Yusuke cruzou os braços e se ajeitou no sofá;ficou com um semblante sério."Zoação de lado, eu vim pra contar que estou prestes a matar um humano, Kuwabara."

"Matar? Você ta de brincadeira né, Urameshi?"-Kuwabara não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu. É surdo por acaso?"-Calmo não é a melhor palavra para descrever Yusuke neste momento. Ele estava frio, impassível.Seu olhar estava inexpressivo."Vou matar o miserável que tirou Keiko de mim."

Tsuzuku

Oi gente(se protegendo dos olhares assassinos dos leitores) POR FAVOR ME DESCULPEM!!!TT

Eu sei que demorei uma eternidade pra escrever esse capitulo...mas eu estava com um big dum bloqueio...¬¬que, diga-se de passagem, ainda não me deixou....o que resultou nesse enorme atraso!! Eu já tinha o começo feito...mas a cena do Kuwabara confundindo "isso" com "aquilo" não saía...no fim, acabou dando essa nhaca aí em cima...¬¬não saiu do jeito que eu queria...realmente, eu preciso treinar cenas dramáticasTT...pelo menos a frase final saiu do jeito que eu imaginei.Por favor!!! Sejam misericordiosos nas críticas!!! Podem criticar e tudo o mais...mas sem ameaças de morte por favor!!!

O próximo capítulo eu já tenho bem estruturado,não vai demorar tanto assim.

**Se** eu vier pra minha casinha acolhedora...no dia dos pais ele aparecerá por aqui....se isso **não acontecer**...só na semana da pátria mesmo. Me desculpem mesmo mas,se antes eu estava atolada com o número de trabalhos de final de semestre e com essa maldita greve que me apavorou e resultou meu bloqueio...agora eu estou atolada com o número de aulas **ININTERRUPTAS **que eu vou ter...e não tem internet no meu quartinho em sampa..TT Por favor entendam e torçam pra que eu consiga internet! Se eu conseguir, juro que faço um capítulo por semana!!! **PROMESSA**!!!

Esse capítulo ainda não é a verdadeira história...a verdadeira história começa um pouco mais tarde...Estão conseguindo captar algumas coisas?Tem gente que já está pegando o jeito...e entenderam a quais pessoas Yusuke compara Yukina? Se alguém aí descobrir...eu vou ficar muito feliz

Agradecimentos:

**Letícia Himura: **Realmente, na seção de YuYu tem muitos Yaoi...mas eu sempre dou uma passadinha a gente nunca sabe o que pode acontecer... Obrigadinha e que bom que está gostando da fic.v

**Miyuki:**acabei não falando do Kurama...mas logo logo ele vai aparecer de novo (ainda mais agora com o Yusuke desse jeito).E sobre isso...quem sabe, não? O que será, que será...só posso dizer que você é bem observadora. E você não sabe a quantidade de gente que adorou essa parte estava mesmo muito inspirada quando escrevi isso.

**Lan Ayath: **é difícil mesmo neh? Mas eu amo esses dois, por isso resolvi escrever.E obrigada viu quanto a sugestão...é isso mesmo que vou fazer.

**Nandinha Shinomori: **desculpa,sua raposa não apareceu hoje...mas aguarde!Kitsune não sabe o que o aguarda...e espero que você faça valer isso que disse,hein?TT Estou esperando sua rewiew.

**Rin: **eu não lembro que idéia você me deu...sorry tah TTO kitsune não vai aparecer hoje...mas obrigada

**Elfa: **O Kuwa apareceu agora, viu?!gostou desse? Obrigadinha

**Sakura Lucy Liu: **quinta feira....eh...bem...quinta demorou para chegar né?! Que estranho...sorte que eu não disse QUAL quinta seria né e pq será que eu tenho escutado isso ultimamente...

E aos outros que deixaram seu comentário...e eu não escrevi..MUITO OBRIGADA!!!

Comentários,críticas (sei que vou ouvir muitas dessa vez..),sugestões,puxões de aceitando de tudo, principalmente abacates.(minha vontade ainda não passou!!!)

Bye-Q

Ah! e quem quiser saber mais sobre as fics, principalmente a minha de Inuyasha, entre no meu profile e nos endereços que eu deixei l


End file.
